Tainted Love
by mrtysh
Summary: Marth and Samus fall in love with each other, then something terrible happens to Samus. What will become of the two? Bad summary SamusxMarth SaMarth , T for suggestive themes and language. FINISHED!
1. Battles

**Tainted Love**

_Chapter 1: Battles_

Marth anxiously awaited his match. The previous matches had drawn on for almost an hour, and he grew more and more nervous as the minutes passed. Toon Link was fairly good, but of course Marth was more experienced. There were always mistakes to be made though...

He knew that everyone except the dumbass bastard Ganondorf was on his side, Ganondorf was too drunk to care. That would help Marth out. He also knew that he had an advantage, being more experienced and larger than Toon Link. But the Norfair stage was one of the toughest ones... He hoped he would be safe from the lava.

"DEFEATED!" announced Master Hand as Link sent Kirby flying off the stage. Link proudly sheathed his Hylian sword and pranced off the stage.

"Good luck, Marth, I know you'll do well," Link said.

"Thanks, congrats to you!" Marth replied with a nervous smile before unsheathing his Falchion and approaching the stage. Earsplitting cheers erupted from the eager crowd as he positioned himself.

At a sprint, Toon Link arrived and drew his blade feebly. Few cheered for him as the time shortened.

"READY, SET... FIGHT!!" called Master Hand once more. Marth dodged Toon Link's entrance slice, and pelted him with a strong hit. Marth flew into the air, and proceeded with a stunning smash of his sword.

TL in a daze, Marth landed a number of strengthy hits. As he glimpsed the glow of a Smash ball, Marth chased after it, only to be surprised when Toon Link appeared right behind him, hitting the orb twice, but not absorbing its power. Marth then finished it off, now glowing, he unleashed the ultimate power and sent Toon Link sailing, avoiding lava all the while.

The uproar from the crowd was loud, almost unbearably so. Everyone cheered as Marth left the stage, continuing until he sat with the audience again to watch the remaining battles.

Unaware of his surroundings, Marth nearly fainted from shock when Samus muttered out of nowhere, "You fought really well today, Marth."

Gasping, Marth replied, "Thanks, Samus... You fought well too. Especially when you rolled under Olimar and attacked him when he was in midair. You're really skilled."

"Thanks! I thought your Final Smash was really good today, Toon Link flew miles!" she beamed at him.

Marth beamed back, surprised by her sudden outgoing sense, especially because it was him. She was always so quiet...

As he thought this, he seemed to see her blush slightly, fidgeting a lot. He figured she was just anxious to see whether Zelda would win or not.

Just as he thought it, Master Hand chimed again, "DEFEATED!" Zelda had beaten Falco, and with a twirl, exited the stage receiving tumultuous applause. The last battle was between Ike and Wolf; Marth, Samus, Zelda, and Roy would definitely be rooting for Ike. 'Especially Zelda,' thought Marth. 'What a kiss-up couple-'

His thoughts were interrupted yet again by Zelda, coming to sit on the other side of Samus. The two whispered to each other, followed by a giggle and smiles. Marth wasn't going to begin to figure out what they were talking about.

Ike trudged out onto the stage and unsheathed his sword. Shortly following, Wolf bounded out with a feral growl to top the rage. Ike didn't falter, his confidence rising.

"READY, SET... FIGHT!!" announced Master Hand, and Ike began with a firm slash of his sword.

Marth redirected his gaze toward Zelda, Samus, and Peach, all quietly conversing. Maybe Samus was finally opening up to everyone, after all these months. He watched as her eyes sparkled with happiness, a broad grin on her face, she seemed so joyous. Marth smiled, unnoticed by Samus.

"DEFEATED!" announced Master Hand for the umpteenth time. The crowd cheered for Ike, who was proudly swishing his sword in a victorious manner. All the fights went well for the large group of friends, and the day would end in celebration.

-------------

**A/N:** So... Was it all right? I know it was just battles. Poor Marth could never finish a thought! =P I'm sure he will find time for it later... (Hint, hint) Haha. Please R&R and expect another chapter soon!


	2. Time to Celebrate

**A/N: Well, here we are with another installment of our wonderful SaMarth story! Finally we get some action (not like the battles ;) in here! Not much, lol. Read and find out!**

**Chapter 2: Time to Celebrate**

_by mrtysh_

The large group of victors headed back to the mansion to celebrate. Samus talked with Zelda and Peach

while they were walking.

"So, Samus, what were you and Marth talking about?" Peach inquired, winking, knowing of Samus's infatuation with him.

"Oh, we just talked about the fights today. He has the cutest smile..." Samus replied, now daydreaming.

"I'm surprised you could find the courage to talk to him," Zelda piped in, receiving a glare, "I mean, it's great that you got to talk to him... yeah, that's it," she muttered, finally satisfying Samus.

"I suppose... well, I need to go freshen up right quick. See you at the victory party!" and she headed toward her room.

"Wait, Samus!" called Zelda. "I'll help you out!"

"How?" she asked, a puzzled look adorning her face.

"Well, you wanna look good for Marth, right? Ike gave me some pointers on what Marth likes. I will help you achieve that. Let's go!" Zelda had to drag Samus to her room; she was a bit dumbfounded at the thought of someone _helping _her in such a way as this.

Zelda started rifling through drawers and matching things up. The process seemed to take hours, and was rather tedious.

Finally, Zelda's eyes sparkled with glee at the perfect choice of clothing for Samus.

-

Marth dressed in a navy blue dress shirt with his best pleated pants. His hair shined like his sword, and he was feeling very confident.

He stared at his own image in the mirror, as if hypnotized. His thoughts returned to Samus's unusual behavior today. How they laughed and talked together so easily, how she beamed. It surprised him, but he figured she had just gotten used to life here, seeing as she had only been here for a few months.

As he finished that thought, Ike invited himself into Marth's room.

"Hey, Marth, ready to go celebrate?" Ike greeted.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine..." Marth reluctantly left the thought to swarm in his mind as he followed Ike out to the courtyard.

-

"Wow, Samus, you look amazing! Marth'll definitely notice this!" Peach commented as Zelda and Samus met her at the courtyard doors. Samus was wearing a stunning navy blue sleeveless dress that flowed down to just above her knees. It sparkled from the beading and glitter, and brought out her gleaming eyes.

"Thanks, Peach, I bet Roy will like that color," she replied, gesturing to the pale green and deep red of her dress.

"Forget me, this is your time, Samus! Go show Marth what you're all about!" Peach gave her a friendly push in Marth's direction, and she inched her way over to him.

-

Marth silently gazed off into the distance at the now starry sky. The twinkle reminded him of Samus's wonderful eyes...

Marth was startled when someone asked, "Is this seat taken, Marth?"

He nearly dropped his jaw to the ground when he turned and caught sight of Samus in the most stunning attire he had ever seen her in. He couldn't breathe, let alone answer her.

"No, it's not," he finally managed to coax out.

"Sorry if that sounded too cliché for you," she chuckled, perching herself gracefully next to Marth, who was now beginning to blush. Her curves were flattered immensely by the dress, and Marth being who he is felt rather ashamed of himself for thinking such lewd things. He knew and admitted to being a difficult prude, but he was willing to compromise.

"So, isn't this a w-wonderful night?" he stuttered to start conversation.

"It's beautiful. I am fascinated by the moon and stars. So much knowledge is hidden within them." she replied.

"Y-yes there is..." he answered, his face reddening fiercely.

"Marth? Everything okay? You're all red...."

"N-no I'm fine, really, Samus," he lied, trying to calm himself. "I think I just need to relax for a minute..."

"Are you sure?" Samus sounded extremely concerned for him, more-so than necessary. She touched her hand to his forehead, sending pleasurable chills down his spine. "Maybe you should go inside, it could be something in the air. Come on, I'll go with you."

She grasped his hand and led him back to the mansion; by now Marth had completely lost composure and had decided to play along with Samus's ploy.

Finally they had reached the mansion, and Samus reluctantly released his hand.

"Good night, Marth, take care please," and she planted a short kiss on his cheek.

Marth wanted to grasp her shoulders and lock their lips passionately, but he couldn't bring himself to do such before she walked away. He touched his cheek, feeling the incredible warmth of her womanly touch, her intelligent, caring mind. His dreams would definitely be set for the night.

-

Samus decided to find Zelda and Peach to celebrate with them before she retreated to her dreams. It turned out that they were not far from the mansion doors like she and Marth were.

"Hey, Samus, where's Marth?" asked Peach expectantly.

"Oh, that's a really long story...." Samus replied.

"Well, we have lot's time," commented Zelda, so Samus told her of the previous events.

"Wow... I'm really surprised at this. But I'm so happy for you! You took the first step of many in a relationship, Samus!" Peach chided happily.

"Let's just hope it's not one-sided," Samus added with a light giggle, topping off her perfect day.

-

**A/N: Not the greatest, but remember this just starts it off! Next chapter will have some real passion!! Please R&R, thanks!**


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Just finished the next installment, it's really short, but lots happens! There are many genres, including tragedy, hurt/comfort, drama, romance, and friendship. I think it might get confusing in some parts, especially in the italicized section. I hope you still like it, and thanks so much to JazzayGirrl for reviewing, and everyone for reading! Please review though, it makes me want to finish faster when you review...**

**Okay here's the story!**

Chapter 3- Nightmare

_by mrtysh_

* * *

Marth was so astounded by Samus's actions now that he couldn't find it in him to sleep. He thought of this unusual yet perfect day and how in this world this had happened, to him of everyone here.

"Damn it," he cursed quietly in his failed attempt to forget about this for the time being. He decided that maybe if he let his thoughts roam free then he would fall asleep.

_What if the kiss meant nothing? Maybe it was just a good-mannered gesture... But Samus wouldn't do that for anyone, she isn't like that. I think I like her, but I don't know her well enough... Why did I have to act like such an idiot? She deserves better than me..._

Finally settling on the fact that tomorrow was a brand new day allowed Marth to drift into a peaceful, deep slumber, his dreams enveloping him.

-

"G'night, Zelda, Peach," said Samus as she retreated to her room for bed. Dressing into her soft nightwear, she nearly fell face first on the bed from exhaustion and ecstasy from the eventful day. She allowed the night to take her in; her thoughts evolving into glorious dreams.

-

"NO!" Marth screamed, jolting upright. His breathing was rapid, and sweat poured down his bare back.

He had now realized it was a dream, but the thoughts of it still worried him. He thought carefully of the sequences:

_Marth watched as she talked with Captain Falcon, not thinking much of it, though wishing it were him that could speak with her. He assumed Falcon was merely discussing battle tactics or events with her, so it didn't bother him. Until he saw in the corner of his eye the thing he never wanted to see from anyone else at the mansion. Captain Falcon had kissed Samus forcefully,not __to Samus's likings, she didn't want him to kiss her. She too loved Marth, and no one else. By now Marth had fled the scene, not willing to witness any else. Then as he traveled farther away, he heard her earsplitting scream. Faster than he had left, Marth ran to help her from Falcon, he wanted to tear the flesh from him for doing such to his Samus. Catching sight of her, Marth __could have committed suicide. She lay bleeding, her death imminent. Falcon had murdered her, and Marth mourned for her. He lay with her 'till the end, wishing the goddesses to take him too. _

Tears streamed down his face at this horrid nightmare. He realized his thoughts for the bounty hunter were set in stone; he loved her, and he would make sure she knew this before this dream were to become reality.

By now, Ike, who slept directly next door, had nearly broken Marth's door down to see what was going on.

Shocked by the sight of Marth's unusual state, Ike persistently inquired, "Marth, you've gotta tell me what happened, now, please!"

After constant badgering, Marth choked through the sequences of his dream, fighting tears all the while.

"Man, Marth, why in hell are you dreaming about Samus?"

Marth just realized he had never shared this precious information with anyone yet. "I love her, Ike. Even though I never thought I would. I'm going to let her know it too. Before this dream becomes reality."

"I'm sorry about this Marth. I wish I could do something for you. All I can do is suggest that you take a walk to the kitchen and get some water and maybe step outside to get some fresh air."

"Okay, thanks, Ike. I'll try not to wake you up anymore. Sorry about that," Marth apologized, staggering forward.

"Don't mention it. I owe you for helping me get with Zelda anyway," Ike's eyes glazed with happiness at that thought.

Marth smiled, and without recognizing his appearance of disheveled hair and no shirt, left for the kitchen.

-

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..." Samus chanted while taking her morning shower. Marth was the only thing on her mind this morning, and she was still ecstatic over the kiss she gave him, and his smile in reply. She wanted him to love her, so she couldn't speak much else.

Samus dressed in her cutest blouse with an alluring pair of jeans, sure to attract many. She was going to blow Marth away today.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was pretty confusing, (bad at writing tradgedy, I know it was bad) but I think it turned out all right overall. A lot happened for a short piece to write, and it combines many genres. Next chap has the _romance_! I hope you guys liked it, please R&R! (PS sorry it kept returning to the center, I can't seem to make it stay on the sides...**


	4. Together

**A/N: Well, here's another one! Bring on the romance! Be prepared for the extreme fluff this contains and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4: Together

_by mrtysh_

"Zelda, where's Samus? I need to speak with her now," Marth asked frantically.

"I think she went to train, but-" Zelda started, but Marth had dashed off before she could finish. This was a good sign for Samus.

-

Samus was training for her upcoming matches, and knowing how tough they would be, she train much harder now. Now she was sparring with Peach in her Zero Suit. Her Zero Suit was valuable to her, it allowed her to be free, no restrictions to her movements.

With a final shock of her whip, Peach was defeated. "Wow, Samus, you are really good! This should impress Marth!"

"Thanks, Peach, you were great, too. I'm sure Roy would be impressed, too," she back-flipped to the entrance of the training stadium, utterly shocked by what followed.

On her third flip, she came face-to-face with none other than Marth, who looked rather eager and nervous at the same time.

"Hey, Samus, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, then turning to look at Peach.

"Yeah, sure... How about we go outside?" she said, leading him to the courtyard, where they had been the previous evening.

-

"Samus, I have to tell you this, because I'm afraid that if I don't, something will happen to you," he hesitated before adding, "Samus, I love you..."

Samus, of course, was speechless, though Marth gazed determinedly at her for a response. She almost cried from the great amount of joy she felt. "M-Marth, I, don't know how else to put this, I-I love y-you, too," she whispered, a tear falling. The following happened too fast for either of them to register their actions. Marth had wrapped his arms tightly around Samus in a loving embrace, fervently kissing her, the need for her touch very strong. Their bodies fit together like the pieces of a puzzle, their lips parted together, neither wishing to stop.

Only when they had to, Marth and Samus broke apart panting and gasping for air.

"That was... amazing, Marth," Samus commented, certain that more was to come of such love.

Marth embraced her once more. "It would be an understatement for me to describe that, Samus. But, may I share with you my reason for this today?"

Samus nodded, and Marth proceeded to tell her about his horrible nightmare, hoping she would understand.

After hearing the tragedy, Samus said, "I'm so sorry, Marth, I had no idea... Do you think this means something? I hope it won't be true, ever..." and she kissed his cheek, feeling terrible sympathy.

"Well, maybe we should ask some of the others about this; I'll talk to Ike, Roy, and Link, you should talk to Peach and Zelda. Tell them about my dream, that we're together now, and if they think it would be fine for us to be together around everybody. For now, I think we should stay apart like normal. I'll meet with you tonight out here," Marth kissed her once more, and proceeded to leave, though reluctantly. "I love you!" he called from a distance.

Samus smiled peacefully, finding herself very attracted to him at this time. She couldn't wait to tell Peach and Zelda about it. A graceful lift to her step, she walked back to the mansion.

Little did she or Marth know, someone watched their every move from behind the hedges, looking for revenge.

-

"Well, Marth, I don't know what to tell you on this one..." Ike replied to Marth's story of being together with Samus and their questions. Link sat beside him gaping all the while. "I think you might be a bit too paraniod about the whole 'Captain Falcon' thing, but that's just me. What about you Link?"

"Well, first of all I don't even know about any dream Marth had, and since when did you even consider Samus?" Link asked with a smirk.

Marth shook his head in disapproval, knowing that Link would be of no help. Since Ike had told Roy about Marth's nightmare and recent preference of Samus, he might be of some help.

"Where's Roy at? I'll talk to him about it," Marth stated confidently.

"I think he was in his room, not positive," Ike answered.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later," Marth ran off in search of Roy.

-

"Peach, Zelda!" Samus had finally found her 'victims' of persecution.

"Hey, Samus, what was it Marth wanted?" Peach asked curiously.

"Yeah, he was looking for you a while ago, he seemed really frantic," Zelda added.

"Well, it turns out that Marth loves me back! That's what he wanted to tell me! He also had this terrible nightmare about me..." Samus explained the nightmare. "We don't know if we should be together privately, or just be normal, maybe we're too paranoid..."

"I think it's amazing that Marth loves you, I could sense it," Zelda interrupted. "and I think that the nightmare means nothing, you guys have the right to be carefree like Ike and me. That's terrible he had to live through that though..."

"I agree with Zelda, you guys shouldn't have to worry about anything! It's great that you're finally together," Peach mused.

"Okay, I suppose you guys are right. I'll talk to Marth and see what he thinks, see you later!" Samus left, surprised that twilight already approached, the sun deepening in color and seemingly descending. She slowly walked out to their spot in the courtyard, unable to contain her budding love.

**A/N: Yeah, I could do better, but this is basically how I imagined it, so feel free to give suggestions. I hope you liked it, I **_**really**_** enjoyed writing it. For the next chapter, I'm not sure whether to include any 'non-explicit descriptive terms referring to the love they share'... if you catch my drift. Just review and let me know. I am writing it now, so be ready for it! R&R please! **


	5. Decision

**A/N: So here's the next one! You have pure, pure fluff and love and romance and mushy stuff here... This is what I write, so if you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. I hope you still like it, tell me how I did! (Sorry if the title doesn't fit)**

Decision

_by mrtysh_

Samus anxiously twiddled her thumbs, waiting for Marth to arrive at the designated spot. She was nervous enough for the both of them, but she knew she loved Marth too much for it to matter.

"Hey, Samus! Sorry, Roy takes forev-" before Marth could finish, Samus had claimed his lips. She pulled away soon, as she wanted to hear what the others thought.

"So, what's the decision?" asked Samus.

"Well of course they're all happy we're together, and they all agree that I'm a prude, and that we'll have problems having a physically attracted relationship," Samus gulped at this statement. Marth continued, "They think that the nightmare was just a coincidence, terrible, but mere paranoia on our parts. They think we would be fine to be together, let everybody know it," Marth replied.

"That's... exactly what Peach and Zelda said. Except about you being a prude. That was probably Ike and Roy..." Samus muttered. "But what do we want to do? Hide it, or flaunt it?"

_The dreaded question,_ thought Marth. "I think we may indeed be too afraid, lets just let loose and let them all be surprised!" Marth had surprised Samus by this response. To show it, she locked their lips once more, the fiery passion continuing to build. Marth trailed his lips down her neck, whispering, "I love you," into her chest.

"Maybe we should... go find the others?" but her feet were glued there, she wanted to stay in his arms forever. The comfort of his hold and sensation of his sweet breath on her neck, this was absolutely perfect for her.

"Why? Things are beginning to heat up here..." Marth said, an explicit seductive vibration to his tempting murmur, a suggestive statement only intensifying it. He kissed her more deeply, not wanting to leave behind this amazing sensation of joy and electrifying of his senses.

"Marth, it's getting dark," Samus giggled as Marth's touch tickled her. "we should at least go inside so everyone knows where we are."

"All right, but I'm staying with you until I must sleep. We just began this relationship," he reluctantly compromised.

"Who says we have to sleep, or that you ever have to leave me? I don't want you to go, and I don't want you to have another nightmare. Your room or mine?" Samus began walking toward the mansion, Marth looked shocked by this statement, and Samus had a great laugh at his bewildered expression.

"Wow, Samus! I can't believe.. I.. didn't think you would-" Marth stammered, surprised by Samus's current state of mind, complimenting his.

"What? You thought I was going to leave you alone? Why of course not, my Marth. I don't think I would be able to get any sleep anyway," Samus kissed him, just short and sweet, showing him her point.

"I know, I don't want you to leave either.... Well let's go talk to everybody for awhile, first," Marth suggested, and Samus gladly complied.

-

Samus and Marth approached their solemn group of friends; well, excluding Ike and Zelda, who happened to be otherwise occupied. No one seemed surprised to see them together, and they fit in quite nicely with the air of romance.

"Hey, Marth!" called Roy. "Let me just ask you this: what have you two been doing outside for so long?" he winked accordingly.

"Roy, what do you care? Besides we _are_ together now," Marth said as if it were obvious.

"Whatever your excuse is, buddy-boy," Roy smiled, letting the subject go.

Meanwhile, Peach asked Samus similar questions. "So, where have you guys been?"

"We were outside, let's just say, getting to know each other," Samus smiled, knowing Peach would catch the meaning.

"Hehee, I could expect as much," she giggled. "I was also wondering what you two had decided on, but judging by the way Marth had his arm around you, you've decided to let the world know that you're together, which is good. Just be careful who you do that around."

Samus was surprised by the warning; she knew Marth had already set parameters for such things. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, like you guys said. But I think Marth wants to... travel elsewhere in the mansion. Tell Ike and Zelda, they don't seem to want to come out of their love corner. Bye, Peach!"

"Have fun!" Peach called after Samus had left. Now there was a poor, lonely Roy sitting directly in front of her. Of course he couldn't be left out of all the romantic action in the air.

-

Marth and Samus slowly walked to Marth's room, laughing and talking together, as a couple would.

"Wait, let me go to my room for a second, get properly dressed..." Samus grinned provocatively, and made a dash for her room. She wanted to limit the amount of time it would take for Marth to remove her clothing...

She decided on a nice set of cobalt blue lingerie, Marth's favorite color, topped by a flamboyant navy robe. Samus hoped Marth would find this more pleasing than her previous clothing.

As she walked back to his room, she saw him waiting at his door, looking rather expectant towards her. "Well, we're risqué tonight, aren't we?" asked Marth, grinning crookedly and giving Samus a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, we're cliché tonight aren't we?" Samus retorted, and following the chuckle, "I don't care; I just want to be with you..."

No more words were needed. Marth wrapped an arm around Samus's hips, pulling her into his room and clicking the lock. The night proceeded with much passionate love and kisses, lust and sensuality.

**A/N: Wow! What love... I loovveed writing this, I will write more like this, though not too much in this story, unless I am prodded to. (Hope you got the hint at the end! ;) Anyway, I thought this was fairly good, I hoped you guys liked it, and _PLEASE R&R!!!_**


	6. Ailing

**A/N: Well, here's another one! It's really short, the shortest one. But the next chapters will be longer, I promise!! Hope you like it!**

Ailing

_by mrtysh_**  
**

* * *

Samus slowly awoke, the feeling of Marth's protective hold around her waist and the memory of the previous night sinking in. It started out with passionate kisses, escalating to removal of clothing. It didn't bother her at all, in fact the whole experience was incredible. She could still sense that something was going to be odd on this day...

"You awake, Samus?" Marth whispered.

"Yeah, I am now..." she replied groggily. "I'm going to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, all right?" Following Marth's nod, Samus quickly dressed, knowing it would be too early for many of the Smashers to be awake.

Marth stood to get dressed, recapping the previous night with extreme satisfaction. _How alluring Samus was in that navy blue robe, and even more-so without it... What a thrill it was to make love. I wonder what she thought of it... At least I can finally prove to Ike and Roy that I'm not a prude..._

Just then, Samus walked back into the room. "Good morning!" she sounded rather cheery. "Oh... Maybe I should get dressed properly. Be right back!" and she dashed off towards her room.

Samus dressed simply today; an apricot colored t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans. She thought it might against Marth's stunning navy attire, but she knew it mattered not. She glanced at the time, astounded at the fact that it was merely seven-thirty. They had even stayed up late...

At this she recalled the night of passion and lust again. Marth had been so experienced, he knew all the right places to touch, and he was all hers to love. Virginity was no longer a virtue for her, but she needn't care, Marth was better than anything imaginable.

Samus walked back to Marth's room, taking care to not wake any of the other Smashers. Marth was still leaned against the inside of his door frame, waiting for her. She kissed him, meaning for a short peck, but Marth deepened it, wrapping his arms around her, caressing her soft blond hair.

When Samus pulled away for breath, she noticed she felt lightheaded, which was never normal for her.

Marth seemed to notice, and inquired, "Samus, are you okay? You have a headache?"

"I guess I'm getting one. I think I better rest some more, I'll just go in my room-" she was unable to finish.

"Please let me stay with you. Neither of us has matches, we'll be fine. I want you to be all right again..." Marth hesitated.

"Well, I guess I can... Woah!" Samus had lost her footing, and though Marth had caught her, this worried her even more.

"Here, I'll carry you..." and without much effort, Marth lifted her and took her back to the bed she awoke in. He lay silently beside her, his arm around her protectively. He felt her relax, and she brought his hand to hers.

Before sleep could consume her, Samus felt even more lightheaded than before, and her heart beat quickened. "Marth... Please take me to the infirmary..." Samus could barely speak.

Poor Marth was so confused about this, but he did as requested regardless.

Samus had now fainted, and was limp in Marth's gentle hold. _What's happening?_ Marth seemed to ask the gods that lived within the heavens.

* * *

**A/N: Ummm... Well it's all right. It's kinda hard to write stuff like that, I hope it's still good. _R&R PLEASE!!!_**


	7. Well

**A/N: Well, here's another one! Hope you like it.**

Well

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Samus could feel again. The feeling of simple things, such as her body, the sheet that lay on top of her...

And weakness. She felt like she could barely move, and she had a noticeable headache. Where was she, and more importantly, where was Marth? She decided to open her eyes to see.

It turned out that Marth was right beside her, his head in his hands, sitting on a chair. Samus was in the infirmary, where all was white and dreary.

She inhaled deeply before whispering, "M-Marth?"

He almost jumped out of his seat from shock; Samus had been unconscious for almost two days now. "Samus! You're all right..." he intended to kiss her forehead, but she found his lips instead.

After he pulled away, she asked, "What happened to me? I can't remember anything past waking up."

Marth almost shed a tear. Though it wasn't terribly tragic, it hurt him greatly. "Samus... you were poisoned. You're fine now, they say, but I have stayed here all day and night, just to make sure..."

At this, Samus couldn't help but cry. No, not because she had been poisoned by someone in the mansion, but because Marth had gone to such trouble to be beside her all day because of how much he loved her. That touched her heart in ways nothing else could.

Marth embraced her softly, offering his advice and concern. "Samus... I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I promise I'll figure out who did this, no matter the effort. I love you, and I hope you still love me."

"Marth, how could I not love you after all you've done for me? I don't want you to struggle to do this. Relax, go talk to everyone, spend some time by yourself if you need to. I'm fine-" Samus persisted.

"I don't want to leave you. Unless you make me leave, I'm not going to," Marth stated defiantly.

Samus knew he didn't need to stay here, but she wasn't going to tell him otherwise. "I guess so then... On one condidtion!" she grinned and winked.

"And what might that be, my dear Samus?" Marth chuckled heartily.

At this, Samus rose from her position slowly, and kissed him. Marth deepened it, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His breath quickened as he felt blood boiling in his lips. He wished they were in his room, with privacy...

Speaking of privacy, they were so lucky as to be interrupted by visitors.

"Looks like we came at the wrong time, then..."

Marth whipped around and glared daggers at Zelda, Peach, Ike, and Roy. "What are you guys doing here?" his jaw was clenched.

Seeing the look on his face, they apologized, and Roy said, "So... Samus is, obviously better now. We just came to see if she was all right."

"I'm fine, everybody. Just woke up a little while ago. Marth and I were talking, and he said I had been poisoned..." Samus hung her head low in sadness, and Marth kissed her cheek.

"Samus, that's terrible... I'm sure we'll figure out who did this to you. I'll help, and I'm sure Zelda will too." Peach turned around to glance at Zelda, who nodded.

Everyone gave Samus a loving hug. Ike added with a smirk, "If you and Marth get to make out in front of everybody, then so can Zelda and I!" At that, Ike grabbed Zelda and swept her into a kiss, though short.

"Goodbye, Ike," Samus felt well again. Almost like herself, despite the fragile feeling. Surely all she should be required to do is relax a little. Then she could continue with her daily routine.

"That was... well, it was good to see them, but I hated being interrupted..." Samus continued where they had left off. She pulled away sooner this time, as she had something to ask Marth.

Samus lay her head on her pillow once more before speaking, "Marth, do you think I'd be able to resume normal routine now?"

Marth pondered for a moment his reply, "I'm sure you'd be fine. You'd just have to watch what you eat or drink... I should find out if you can be released from the infirmary. I love you," he kissed her and dashed off into the distance.

While Marth was away, Samus was pondering the thought of whom would have such audacity to do this to her. She knew that Ike, Marth, Roy, Peach, and Zelda were automatically excluded. Surely only the true villains would have anything to do with it. Was there anyone she had upset or done something to?

Captain Falcon came to her mind and she froze mid-thought. Samus had been his girlfriend for a while, though a long time ago. She had broken up with him suddenly, for lack of spark and the fact that he was extremely obnoxious. Marth had practically slaughtered him in battles, being the swordsman he is. Perhaps this was revenge...

She couldn't be sure it was him, but it was a reasonable assumption. At this thought, Marth walked back into the room, a spring to his step. "Samus, they say you can leave now. That's good, I have a lot of pent up energy I need to relieve..." he joked, kissing her once more.

Samus found it slightly difficult to walk, as she was still a little weak. Marth definitely noticed this.

"Here, I'll carry you," and he swept her off her feet before she could protest. He led the way back to his own room. Samus most certainly wasn't ready to continue training; besides there were no matches or tournaments for the next few days.

"Marth, you really didn't have to carry me, but thank you. Why don't we just... relax for a little while?" Samus asked, winking suggestively.

"That's the best idea either of us has had all night..." Marth replied as he swept Samus into his room once more, repeating the process from two evenings ago. Needless to say, Samus didn't worry about revenge or enemies or poison. Just love.

After all, one should relax before trying to find their enemy, especially when they had lost their vital passionate sense with their lover. It should only make things easier in the long run.

* * *

**A/N: (It is nighttime when Samus goes back to Marth's room ;) The last paragraph... I wanted to add something philosophical. It was all right. Some of the romance probably seems like too much... Oh well, they are a newly gathered couple and they are young and passionate. Lol, I hope you still liked it. I really enjoy writing this, and I hope to write much more. Don't worry, it's not over yet! R&R please!**


	8. No Proof

**A/N: Well, here we go again! (You are warned, much OOCness here, and fluff)  
**

No Proof

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Another night of passion had been shared, but this time was much better. Samus had been well again, and appreciated Marth so much more. She knew he was a gift, something many would cherish, as did she.

Noticing Marth had already awoken, Samus rose cautiously. She turned to him and proudly announced, "No weakened feeling, and I don't feel lightheaded. Severe improvement!"

Marth smiled, glad that the poison was no longer an obstacle. In gratitude, he kissed Samus deeply. After pulling away he asked, "You felt that, right?"

"I did, of course!" Samus's outlook on the day was extremely positive. She knew that the situation at hand would no longer harm them. It would just take a little effort.

Marth noticed something was off about Samus. "What's on your mind, my love?"

"It's just, I-" Samus inhaled deeply as she felt sudden tears in her eyes. Marth embraced her gently, almost cradling her. "I'm sorry, Marth... I just can't believe someone would do something like this, although I can expect it from him-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but whom may you speak of?" Marth seemed puzzled about her emotions and the statement made.

Samus proceeded to inform him of her accusation of Captain Falcon and the reasoning behind it. Marth strongly agreed, and added an important detail.

"Perhaps you're right, Samus. I know he and I were never friends, but certainly not enemies until you and I started dating. Ever since then, when I see him, he glares at me like he wants to kill me. I think this is revenge for him."

Samus wept into Marth's caring shoulder, and he patted her back. He knew this was tough for her, so he comforted her accordingly. "We'll figure this out Samus. I promise to be there for you; to help you through this." At this, she urgently kissed him deeply, as if he could be gone any second.

"I just don't want to lose you," she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Samus, I couldn't leave you even if I had the slightest urge to do so. I love you, so much..." Marth felt tears welling in his own eyes, partially because he had never seen her like this, and because he felt her stress. If something wasn't done immediately, Marth feared Captain Falcon would harm Samus, and then Marth would have to dispose of him, which would be a problem.

She calmed slightly at these words, so Marth continued to cradle her. He hummed a tune he had heard when he was younger.

When he had finished humming, he glanced at the time. It was again merely eight-thirty, so most of the Smashers would not be awake yet. He did notice that the two of them were only half-clothed... but he wished not to inform Samus of this yet.

"I love you," she whispered, barely audible to Marth. She brought her lips to his urgently; ruffling his sleek hair. She was amazed how well he kept his hair, even after those two nights of intense love...

Marth knew she needed the comfort, so he deepened the kiss, pulling her close. It felt as if nothing else existed outside their embrace...

But of course, reality literally took this opportunity to knock on their door. Reality could even talk! "Hey, Marth, you there?" It was either Roy or Ike, whom which Marth felt like strangling.

Marth opened the door a crack, discovering Ike at the door, glaring daggers. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering where you were, you're usually up by now," Ike questioned.

"I'll come talk to you in a minute, let me get dressed," Marth said, glancing down at his bare chest, still warm from Samus's embrace.

"Sure. See you!" Ike left hastily, noticing the annoyance in Marth's tone. Marth exhaled and walked back into the room.

Such a beautiful sight she was. Laying on his bed in merely her underclothing; long, blond hair draped over her shoulders. Marth almost wanted to refrain from leaving...

Reluctantly, Marth pulled on a navy shirt and Samus put on her night-robe. Together they walked to the commons to see everyone.

"Morning, Samus!" Peach and Zelda said in unison.

"How was your night?" Zelda asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Normal, passionate... But I need to ask you guys something. Have either of you noticed anything off about Captain Falcon since Marth and I started dating?" Samus wondered.

"Why would I pay attention to him after how obnoxious he was? Haven't noticed him around for the past few days, though," Peach commented.

"I don't see him either, Samus. Why do you ask?" Zelda pondered the thought.

"Well, my theory is that he's the one who poisoned me! Remember when we were dating for that short time? He was so abusive and angered... And Marth says he's seen him glaring at us since we've been together. I don't know for sure, and I have no proof-" Samus explained.

"Sounds rather intriguing, I think you're right. The proof is there, merely hidden. We'll help you out Samus," Zelda encouraged, and Peach nodded.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. I'll repay you someday, and things will be normal again..." Zelda and Peach hugged her, and she rejoined Marth. Naturally, Ike and Zelda left the area, and, needless to say, decided to go somewhere else.

Unexpectedly, Marth escorted her out of the area entirely, and into their fated spot in the courtyard.

"Sorry but I really needed to get some fresh air after all that time inside, and I wanted us to be alone..." Marth whispered gently, kissing her with a need he hadn't felt before.

"Well, if it may not be the happiest couple in the mansion. I think we need to fix that!" a mysterious voice cackled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, who is it? It's obvious, but you'll find out sooner than you can handle. I hope you liked chap, I thought it was good. Like I said before, they are young and passionate, so sex and kisses are a necessity. And I know Samus was like... way OOC, but we are just gonna say the poison changed her in some way. Yeah, that'll do it. R&R Please!!!**


	9. Discovery

**A/N: I just wanted to take this time to thank all my reviewers:**

**JazzayGirrl**

**XconvictofAzkaban**

**Masaki Ikasami**

**Obradyroxmysox**

**Couldn't have done everything without you!! 12 reviews! Pretty... ehh, good? Great for me! Here's the next installment, hope you like it!**

Discovery

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Breaking apart from their embrace abruptly, Samus and Marth turned to see Captain Falcon standing mischievously in their presence.

Standing, Marth inquired defiantly, "What do you want, Falcon?"

"You've never deserved Samus! I was with her long before you, and I was faithful to her," Falcon claimed.

"You think you can decide this for her?" Marth demanded. "It's her decision whom she wants to be with, and I think she's made it. Would I be correct Samus?"

Samus was speechless, shocked, and enraged. How dare that foul man interfere with her and Marth? And poison her? Samus could not have this.

"Falcon, why would I be with you after you poisoned me? I know it was you, and nothing could make me change my mind about that!" Samus retorted.

"For all you know, he could have poisoned you! He's not loyal to you, Samus. There is no proof that I've done anything to you," CF reasoned.

At this, Marth attacked CF, shoving him against a wall roughly. "Samus never loved you. You only care about your power, and you poisoned her, thinking I would not remain with her. A tainted love is better than none, and she will never be the same again thanks to you."

Wheezing now from Marth's strong hold, CF replied, "You have no proof of who poisoned her. Anyone could have done it."

"A lie! You know what you've done to her, and someday you'll suffer the same pain for not admitting it. You will never get to my Samus, I'll be dead before you do. If you attempt to harm her again, I'll be forced to slay you accordingly, no matter the cost on my part," Marth warned, allowing him to leave the premises.

Samus was sitting on the same bench, her cheeks stained with cold tears. "What have I done, Marth?..."

"Samus, don't worry, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I'll find a way to make sure of it," Marth reassured a now weeping Samus. Marth was now thinking of some cages to rattle, and ways to prove that CF had been doing these things. Master Hand definitely had a say in who was here and whether they stayed or not...

But there was still no proof! How would anyone believe him if Marth made such an accusation with nothing to prove for it? There had to be some way to show Master Hand and everyone else the truth.

As Marth thought, he hummed a lullaby and rubbed Samus's back tenderly; her tears eventually subsided she sit with her head nuzzled cozily on his shoulder. Marth knew how overwhelmed she was, so he just stayed there, humming and thinking deeply. _I wonder if we have any surveillance in the main rooms? To think I've never known it if we do... _

"Samus, do you know if there is surveillance in the mansion? Anywhere in it?" Marth asked gingerly, hoping not to disturb her inner peace.

That's... a good question. I bet there is! It would be very easy to find out!" and she hopped up and sprinted so fast Marth had a hard time keeping up with her. When her mind is set, there's no stopping her.

-

As they arrived back into the commons of the mansion, they were greeted cheerfully by Roy, Peach, Ike, and Zelda; all of whom were individual for a change. To make the situation easier as Samus fretted, Marth asked them all if they knew of any surveillance.

"Yeah, there's one right... there!" Ike said, gesturing to a very petite black object implanted into the ceiling. "There's one in the kitchen, and some more scattered around the mansion. I can't believe you, of all people, didn't know that already, Marth."

"Well, excuse me if I've never really stared at the ceiling before. With Zelda by your side, you shouldn't have any spare time either," Marth chuckled at the glare he received, but paid a price as Ike made it a point to kiss her then.

"Samus! There is surveillance! Now we can tell Master Hand about it, and it should be able to be proved through past recordings," Marth informed her.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if it was corrupted, or if he doesn't believe us?" Samus worried, unsure of taking such a huge step.

"It's always worth a try. Let's go, he's usually in his office at this time of day," Marth led the way, and Samus reluctantly followed.

-

Reaching the office of Master Hand, they stopped outside its door. Samus's nerves were killing her, she worried about the good and the bad outcomes of this.

"It's going to be okay Samus," Marth reassured her, kissing her nose. Out of need, she claimed his lips, parting for breath, a passionate tang to their loving.

They pulled apart, knowing that whatever happened, they would always have each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this was a short one... but it has major meaning to the overall story! At the end it talked like it meant life or death! Oh well it was a serious matter. Oh, and don't worry, it's not over yet!!! I'm predicting at least one or two more chapters. I'm so sad it's gonna be over! I will miss writing for it. Any way, hope you liked it, R&R please everyone! **


	10. Farewell

**A/N: Well, guys, this is it! The final installment of this masterpiece. Thanks to all for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!**

Farewell

_by mrtysh_

Samus grasped Marth's free hand tightly as he opened the door of Master Hand's office. The abnormal thing was facing the window, just standing there very solemnly.

Marth stepped up to the "plate" and spoke to the hand. "Master? I feel I must address an important matter with you."

Startled, the hand turned around, scrunching. "Yes, sir?"

"There is a Smash participant here that has done wrong to some of us, particularly Samus and me. We were wondering-" Marth began.

Master Hand hastily interrupted him. "Was it Captain Falcon?"

"Uh, yes, sir. How-?" Marth was now confused more than ever.

"You needn't say more. Falcon has a horrible history here; he even argued with me a few times. I don't care whether you have proof of what was done or not, I'm getting rid of him now. I've been waiting for a great excuse, and this will do it! Thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll tend to this matter immediately," Master Hand shooed them out, and before they could breathe, he flew out the door and took off in the general direction of the main room.

Samus and Marth were left dumbfounded; neither could believe what they'd heard out of the hand. Samus found herself waiting to awaken from an amazing dream such as this, all of it disappearing. But a few seconds later, she stood there, now in Marth's loving arms.

"Can you believe this, Samus?" Marth asked, kissing her cheek.

"I still don't. How can it happen, just like that? There's got to be a catch somewhere..." Samus insisted.

"Well, it doesn't look like there is one. Right now, let's just not worry about it," Marth said, caressing her soft hair.

Silently, Samus succumbed to the bewildering situation and kissed Marth so deeply he could hardly bare standing.

-

The statement had no catch. Amazingly it was all true, the ultimate reality. As Captain Falcon was dutifully escorted out of the manor, no one bid him a farewell. Marth and Samus watched from a distance as Master Hand turned around once more and muttered, "About time! Whew," and floated back to his office quietly.

"We did it, baby!" Marth swept Samus into one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared; exploring every inch of space in each other's mouths, their hands traveling.

"How often do you guys make out in public? It's getting old already," a green-eyed Ike commented, startling the jubilant lovers.

"What a hypocrite! We rarely see you and Zelda apart, Ike!" Samus retorted good-naturedly.

"Huh, thanks for the reminder! Hey, Zel?!" Ike chased off after his princess.

Laughing at the lovers, Samus and Marth resumed their embrace, knowing that all would be okay now. A once tainted love and her prince would always have each other for better and for worse.

**A/N: Woah!!! It was so short.... But they are okay now! CF is gone! They are in love, happy, woo!! Sorry for the, er, ending. Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!! You kept me writing. Here are just a few item I would like to point out/ask about the story:**

**I never put poor Link in there... And Peach/Roy had no romantic scenes, though I meant them to be together. Sorry if there was too much making out between Ike and Zelda, but they are young and in love too...**

**I used 'tainted love' twice in the actual story! Good for me. I kinda notice how it doesn't fit too well, but oh well, it attracted too many readers for me to change it.**

**If there are any spelling/grammar/sentence errors I didn't catch, please notify me!**

**Yes, I'm fully aware of the story's short length overall, but it's quality, not quantity.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks all! And be sure to check for upcoming SaMarth, because there will be some! Peace!**


End file.
